Next Avengers and the Dark Agents
by Sa-Shame8910
Summary: continuation of next Avengers. this is my first Fanfiction so reveiw and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**NEXT AVENGERS!**

The following years

One year after Ultron was destroyed and the world was restored to peace James and Torunn got in to a huge fight causing the Avengers to split up. This is what happened.

"Good job Avengers, we've won the day." said James "WHAT WAS THAT, WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Torunn shouted with her sword in her right hand and her left hand holding her right shoulder, "Torunn! What are you doing up your in bed rest? That shoulder is never going to heal if you keep getting out of bed and trying to fight in that condition." James ran to assist her as she started to stumble, she slapped his hand away, "I can't believe you're behaving like this, if you were smart you would have gone to Asgard with your dad." "Shut up! I don't have to listen to you, you're a terrible leader! If this is how your dad led his team then it's no wonder they're dead!" the sad look on James face made Torunn realize what she said and she covered her mouth. "….Fine, I'm done." He dropped his father's shield turned and walked away "wait." Torunn muttered as James disappeared in the fog. Azari looked at Torunn and so did Pym as they both turned and went their separate ways, even Hawkeye turned and left, and so Torunn was left lost and alone in the fog knowing she drove off every one she ever cared for, and that she hurt James.

Three years later.

In the crowded streets of New York a tall blonde and beautiful nineteen year old girl was walking home from collage when she heard something in the ally, it was a woman being robbed. She put her hood up, turned and walked in ally. "I won't shoot you if you just..." the man said when suddenly he heard "Drop the gun!" yelled the girl in the hood, "Or I'll make you drop it." "Oh really and who are you to…" the robber started to say before he was kicked in the face with her steel toed boot. He was down and he wasn't getting back up, the girl in the hood turned and walked away, the red headed girl named May looked at the unconscious man, picked up her peruse and walked home.

"Torga I'm home!" Torunn shouted as she walked in to her small apartment, a large asgardian wolf tackled her. "Hey Torga what's up? Is something wrong?" Torunn walk in to her living room and her jaw dropped. Azari and Pym were both asleep, she got a big grin on her face and jumped on the couch with them and hugged them both saying, "It's so good to see you guys!" Azari and Pym woke up when they felt Torunn's weight on top of them, they asked her to get up so they could breathe. And instantly Torunn started asking questions. "So, where is James?" Azari put his hand on the back of his neck and Pym put his head down, "We don't know." Azari said, "We haven't heard from him since you guys…you know…fought." Torunn put her head down and started to cry. "This is my entire fault, by saying the things I did, I broke up our family." Torga walked over to try and comfort Torunn, then Azari Broke the silence. "Well you'll have your chance to apologize." Torunn looked up and whipped the tears from her eyes not fully understanding Azari's comment, "We're bringing the team back together." Pym said "And that's why we're here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Torunn asked confused by what Pym said. "We recently found a few kids wandering the streets that have supernatural powers, and we don't think they're on our side, so we started recruiting people for the team." Pym said and smiled at Torunn. "Here's what we have so far." Azari said as he pulled out some pictures and put them on the coffee table, "This is Loren the Daughter of the famous Wolverine, she's an expert at tracking and a martial arts master." Torunn picked up the picture and looked at it closely, and said. "Did she know you guys were following her?" Pym and Azari grabbed their right arms remembering the pain inflicted upon them and both said. "She knew the whole time." They started to rub their arms, "It looks like her temper is out of control." Torunn said raising an eyebrow. "Anyway the next one is Sara, you remember Bruce and Betty Banner?" Torunn nodded, "Yeah I remember them." Pym said, "Well they have a daughter and she takes after her dad." Torunn looked at the last picture and said "Hey that's the girl I saved from a robber this morning." She stared at the picture intently, "If she has powers, why didn't she use them this morning?" Pym looked at Torunn and said, "There are several reasons, she might have been trying to keep her identity a secret, or she doesn't know she has powers." Torunn looked at Pym and then at the picture. "What's her power?" Torunn asked, "She is the daughter of Peter and Mary Parker, her father is Spiderman, she has had a few things stick to her hand and in her family that's a sign." Azari said, Pym interjected, "She was going to try and climb the wall you saw her by today but that man showed up and ruined everything." Torunn looked up at the boys and said, "I'm in, I missed you guys." Torunn got up and walked out of the room, she returned with her old outfit on and holding two things, her sword and James shied, she said "Let's go kick some villain rear!" Pym and Azari stood up and said, "It's good to have you back." They all pumped their arms in the air and left the apartment and as they were walking Pym was petting the large Asgardian wolf and asked, "So what's her name." he said to break the silence, Torunn looked at Pym and Said, "Her name is Torga, she was a gift from my father, he said that if you make a bond with an asgardian wolf it will follow you to the end of asgard." Azari looked back and said under his breath, "Were being followed." Torunn just barely heard him, she didn't dare look back. She whispered, "We need to split up, where should we meet?" Azari said softly "The location has been sent to your cell phone, meet there in thirty minutes." And with that they split up and disappeared in to the crowd.

Two Black coated figures stood in the middle of the side walk, the tall blue haired one said, "We lost the targets." The one with the green hair asked her partner "Should we pursue." He responded "Negative, it will only cause further complications, it's best to just go back to base." He put two fingers on the side of his head and said "Agent Scarlet, teleport us back!" the two walked in to an ally, the tall blue haired one asked. "So Agent Green how was your vacation?" Agent Green looked up at Agent Blue and said, "Don't act interested, I know you would rather it that I never had retuned from my leave." Agent blue put his hand on his collar and laughed, "You don't know me at all, I was so waiting for you to come back, praying that you didn't decide to stay and leave my alone for the rest of my life, I also don't wish that Agent Copper was my partner so that you could be with the creepiest Agent in the Agency. That would kill me." She rolled her eyes and said, "I did not miss you sarcasm." He smiled. "Oh come now you couldn't have possibly not missed this." He said gesturing to all of him, "Spit Off." She snapped back, "And a merry Christmas to you to." She looked up at him and got an evil smile. "So I see you still have the Hot's for Agent Copper. She would love to hear that seeing as…oops I said to much." Agent Blue looked at her suddenly interested in what she had to say, "Why? Does she like me? You have to tell me, I'll do anything please tell Me." He said on his knees. She said, "Ok, but you have to do my laundry for three months." He looked up and said, "Deal!" "She has had a crush on you for a long time." She said, He pumped his arms in the air. "YES." Just then they were teleported back to base.


End file.
